In reciprocating piston-type internal-combustion engines the valve drive chamber is conventionally sealingly closed from the environment by means of a one-piece cylinder head cover.
It is a disadvantage of the conventional cylinder head covers in engines operating with fuel injection that they do not allow an easy accessibility to the valve drive chamber, for example, for the purpose of setting the valve clearance. In such arrangements, for removing the cylinder head cover, it is necessary to disconnect the couplings of the fuel lines belonging to a pressure system to permit an opening of the pressure system.